Memorias de un Ser Alado
by Janet0041
Summary: OHAYO! Nuevamente, una historia de Chrno Crusade... en esta ocasión, la historia gira en torno a la vida de Chrn o en el infierno cuando mas joven, su relación con Aion y sus compinches, mucho antes de comenzar a ser llamado “Pecador”...
1. El inicio

**Memorias de un Ser Alado**

Por Roxana Janet

**SUMMARY:** OHAYO! Nuevamente, una historia de Chrno Crusade... en esta ocasión, la historia gira en torno a la vida de Chrno, su relación con Aion y sus compinches, antes de comenzar a ser llamado "Pecador"...

**DISCLAIMER:** **DISCLAIMER:** CHRNO CRUSADE NO ME PERTENECE! ... Si lo hiciera, Chrno tendría serios problemas psicológicos (risas desquiciadas de fondo, mientras el demonio mira en helado terror a Janet) ... si pudiera tener mas, claro está.. jejejeje... ñnUUUUU lo siento, tengo complejo de Satella, jejejeje...

Rango Teen por aquello del uso de malas palabras o probable contenido sexual...

Era una tarde lluviosa en la Orden de Magdalena, y no había una sola alma caminando por los pasillos o el patio del convento; las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por el cristal de la ventana, mientras que sentado sobre la cama, observaba por unos instantes el panorama abandonado que la lluvia había causado, para en seguida, posar su vista a la lejanía, sin un punto fijo al cual observar, mientras el sonar de los truenos retumbaba en sus oidos... podía recordar un paisaje parecido, aún fresco en su mente, como si hubiese sido tan solo un par de días atrás lo ocurrido... dejó escapar un profundo y largo suspiro, mientras que una leve sensación de melancolía le invadía... tantas cosas ocurridas en tan poco tiempo... tantas decisiones tomadas tan rápidamente... tanta absorción en sus pensamientos, que Chrno no se dio cuenta del momento en que Rosette entró a la habitación, percatándose solo de ello al sentir los brazos de la muchacha viniendo desde atrás al momento de rodear su cuello cálidamente, descansando la barbilla de la chica sobre su cabeza, cortándose su respiración de la repentina sensación y tensando su cuerpo.

¿De nuevo deprimido...? – preguntó la monja rubia mientras que al igual que Chrno antes de que ella llegara, posaba su mirada al horizonte.

No realmente... – respondió el chico, relajándose tras breves segundos, cerrando sus ojos con tranquilidad, y descansando su espalda contra el pecho de ella – solo... recordaba...

Puedo saber sobre qué...? – Rosette preguntó nuevamente, mientras comenzaba a peinar con dulzura los flequillos del demonio; Chrno abrió levemente los ojos, mientras posaba su mirada en el horizonte también.

Sobre mi vida... – respondió cortante pero no friamente el chico, dándole a entender que, lejos de no tenerle confianza, era algo de lo cual aún no se sentía listo para hablarle.

Rosette le miró unos segundos, en silencio, y tras dar un suspiro, solo se limitó a seguir acariciando a su compañero, mientras que este solo cerraba sus ojos nuevamente, al momento que por su mente, comenzaban a pasar en secuencia aquellos momentos, mucho antes de comenzar a ser llamados "pecadores"... mucho antes, de siquiera imaginarse pensar en serlo...

Realmente, ya no podía soportarlo... simplemente no podía... había llegado a sus limites, y el estar sentado, mirando de un lado a otro, había dejado de ser divertido, desde que pese a que el tiempo era algo que no podía contarse en ese lugar, sabía que ya habian pasado muchas, muchas horas... finalmente, el chico demonio se puso de pie, al momento que estiraba sus adormilados músculos, y pese a sus alas, comenzaba a caminar, paso lento y flojo, mientras se encogía de hombros... ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan aburrido ahí abajo? ¿por qué no se les era permitido salir sin ser llamados? Había escuchado historias sobre el cielo y la tierra, el primero, un lugar donde estaba el ser supremo de todas las cosas, y el segundo, un lugar donde los horizontes eran tan amplios y vastos, que se podía tardar toda una eternidad antes de recorrerlos todos, además de que las criaturas que habitaban ahí eran capaces de todo con tal de conseguir sus objetivos... soñaba con pisar aquellas praderas verdes que muchos de los mayores habían visto, con sentir aquella luz candente que quemaba la piel, pero según decían, pese a ser fuego en la piel, era una sensación mas de calidez que de dolor... simplemente, soñaba con poder ser el quien experimentara todo aquello, comprobarlo el mismo... no solo limitarse a lo que las historias decían... sin embargo, sabía que no podía ser... no mientras su "madre", su reina, o como muchos la llamaban, Pandemonium, no lo permitiera... recordaba muchas veces haber hablado con ella respecto al tema, sobre el querer salir, sin embargo, la discusión siempre terminaba cuando por la supremacía de su reina, tenía que guardar silencio... pudo sentir sus ojos húmedos y su puño cerrándose con tanta fuerza, que le cortó levemente la piel y le hizo sangrar un poco... decidiendo olvidarse un poco de toda aquella ira acumulada, y no sin dar antes un suspiro de frustración, extendió sus alas y levantó vuelo, alejándose a una zona no tan árida, mientras que tras descender, comenzaba a caminar nuevamente, sabiendo que podría encontrarle ahí... tras detenerse y rascar su cabeza al momento de arquear una ceja en señal de extrañeza, se preguntaba donde podría estar el demonio al cual buscaba... finalmente, le vio a la distancia sentado en el suelo, y entonces, corrió hacia él... seguro que con el encontraría algo divertido que hacer, seguro que con él podría hablar sobre todo aquello que Pandemonium no le quería permitir hacer, sin temer que fuera a decírselo todo a la misma... sabía que con el, podía sentirse seguro... sin embargo, sus pensamientos pronto fueron alejándose de su mente y su sonrisa desvaneciéndose de su rostro conforme fue acercándose, escuchando cada vez incrementarse un sonido que el chico identificó como lo que parecía ser un gimoteo... y efectivamente, al estar detrás de él, le escuchó lloriquear, mientras nuevamente la ira de hacía unos momentos le invadía... tras dar una respiración, se puso delante de él, llamando la atención del demonio en el suelo, quien levantó su rostro y su mirada hacia el, dejando ver a través de sus lágrimas, un par de ojos dorados que brillaban con fuerza.

A-Aion... – logró decir el chiquillo entre gimoteos, mientras el demonio de cabellos platinados daba un suspiro y se hincaba, quedando a su altura.

¿Qué ha pasado esta vez, Chrno...? – preguntó molesto, al momento de dejar escapar otro suspiro. El demonio de cabellos violáceos solamente bajó la mirada, continuando con su gimoteo, mientras Aion solo negaba con la cabeza tomando su rostro con ambas manos y lo levantándolo hacia él, al momento de quedar frente con frente, mirándole a los ojos, su voz fuerte y firme – ¿Qué Pasó...?

Dijeron que era débil... – soltó débilmente para después bajar su mirada al suelo – y dijeron que pese a mis dos cuernos, incluso los demonios de mas bajo nivel con solo un cuerno eran superiores a mi...

¿Y tu que hiciste para desmentirlo? ... – el tono de voz mas de decepción que de molestia con el que el demonio de cabellos platinados habló tras ponerse de pie, dejó ver que imaginaba la respuesta, confirmándolo cuando el chiquillo aún en el suelo lloriqueaba aún mas; nuevamente dejó escapar un suspiro tras rascar su cabeza – no te entiendo... te molesta que te digan eso, pero no haces algo para evitarlo o contradecirlos...

PERO ERAN MAS QUE YO! – gritó lloriqueando aún mas, mientras a Aion solo le bajaba una gotilla por la sien.

Y te aseguro que esos dos ni juntos te hubieran podido ganar... tienes un poder enorme, no entiendo por que no lo usaste como aquella vez.. – ante esta ultima frase, Chrno dejó de lloriquear, mientras solo gimoteaba y miraba al suelo, mientras que Aion se encogió de hombros – en fin, solo nos queda una cosa por hacer...

Demo...

Nada de peros! Ahora mismo vamos a hacer que se traguen sus palabras y patearles el trasero! – Aion tomó la mano de Chrno y le levantó, al momento de mirar hacia todos lados – ahora... por donde se fueron...?

No quiero hacer esto...

Quieres que te dejen de molestar o no! Geez, Chrno... eres mi hermano, pero no por eso te voy a estar defendiendo todo el tiempo! – el demonio mas joven bajó la mirada, y segundos después, señaló la dirección; tras ello, Aion asintió y comenzó a guiar a Chrno, sin soltar su mano, mientras el demonio de cabellos violáceos miraba hacia el suelo...

Era cierto, realmente odiaba que le molestaran, y al igual que Aion, sabía que debido a la forma de sus cuernos, el poseía habilidades que seguramente ellos no tenían, pero... ¿Cómo decirle a Aion que él no quería lastimar a nadie? ¿Qué la ultima vez había sido no intencional? Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que finalmente, lograron divisar de entre los pocos grupos que había por esa zona, a un dúo de demonios del cual Aion estaba seguro, se trataba de los "agresores" de su hermano menor, puesto que el resto de los demás demonios eran en su mayoría adultos, demasiado ocupados y aburridos como para ponerse a molestar a un demonio como Chrno...

Son ellos...? – preguntó en voz baja Aion a Chrno, mientras éste último tras posar su vista en ellos, asentía.

El demonio de cabello platinado les observó detenidamente... el primero, cabello alborotado blanco, su ropa un tanto de estilo vaquera, y sus ojos blancos y su sonrisa maquiavélica reflejaban una maldad exquisita que encajaban a la perfección con la expresión sanguinaria de su rostro... Aion pudo darse cuenta de que era demasiado grande para ser niño, y demasiado jóven para ser adulto... asi que tras sacarse de la cabeza que el tipo no estaba de mal ver tras recordar que había molestado a Chrno, se fijó en el segundo, adulto definitivamente, cabello negro largo y lacio, su rostro frío y duro, su cuerpo musculoso cubierto por una especie de armadura, y de una estatura mucho mayor que la del primer individuo... Chrno miró por unos segundos a Aion tras haber mirado nuevamente a los que le habían molestado hacía un par de minutos, al momento de dudar en llamar a su hermano.

A-Aion...? esto no es necesar...

HEY USTEDES, CEREBROS DE MIERDA, A DONDE CREEN QUE VAN! – gritó Aion tras haber soltado la mano de Chrno, al momento que en el rostro de éste último se dibujaba una expresión de total terror, fijando después su vista en el dúo, que había volteado suponiendo que se habían referido a ellos puesto que eran los únicos que habían comenzado a caminar para salir del lugar. Chrno no pudo evitar bajar un poco la mirada al ver que los demonios se habían girado a verle, reconociéndole.

Qué dijiste, Imbécil? – la voz del primer individuo sonó, al momento de comenzar a caminar hacia él. Chrno sujetó por un brazo a su hermano.

A-Aion... disculpémonos ahora y vayamos, si? Tal vez tengan razón... tal vez sean mas fuertes...

Olvídalo Chrno! No hay manera de que un par de escorias como esas sean mas fuertes que tu! Y lo vamos a demostrar! – Chrno se quedó helado con las palabras de Aion, mientras éste ultimo nuevamente se giraba hacia el otro demonio, que tras dar un par de pasos mas, se detuvo frente al demonio de pelo platinado, al momento de tomarle por el cuello de su armadura y levantarlo un poco hacia él.

Qué es lo que te crees, grandísimo pedazo de estiércol? Que soy igual a ti como para que me hables de esa forma a mi, el demonio Jenai!

En realidad no...y es por ello que hemos venido... – dijo con una sonrisa confiada Aion al momento de soltarse del agarre y señalar a Chrno por un hombro – Venimos a que te retractes sobre lo que le dijiste a mi hermano!

A-Aion, no creo que...

Qué? Que me retracte de lo que le dije a este tarado? – preguntó riendo burlonamente al momento de tomar ahora a Chrno y levantarlo – Escuchaste eso, Bit? Quieren que yo, Jenai, me disculpe con una porqueria de "demonio" como esta...

Son solo unos críos Jenai, déjales...

Me gustaría Bit, pero nadie que me llame "Cerebro de Mierda" se va sin recibir al menos una lección... – de su brazo izquierdo forma una especie de lanza metálica, mientras Chrno solo mira el arma recién formada.

Si yo fuera tu, no me metería con el... – dijo entre dientes Aion, sonriendo confiado – no querrás terminar como el demonio que encontraron hecho piedra en el foso del Angel Caído, o si...?

Qué? – la voz ya no serena de Bit llamó la atención de Chrno y Jenai – es imposible que este niño...!

No, no lo es... habrás notado que el y yo somos gemelos, verdad? bueno... te diré, que aunque nacimos del mismo nido, la única diferencia entre nosotros dos, es que nuestros cuernos nos dan la única y especial habilidad de controlar el tiempo... mis cuernos lo mueven... los de él, lo detienen... y posee un poder tan infinito, que pocos se atreven a retar... – la mirada y sonrisa de Aion sobre Bit le hizo dudar un poco a éste último, mientras que nuevamente, se giraba a ver a Chrno, quien seguía tratando de librarse de la mano de Jenai.

VENGA! CUALQUIERA PUEDE DECIR QUE HIZO ESO CON TAL DE LIBRARSE DE MI! PERO NO TE SERÁ TAN FÁCIL! AHORA MISMO VERÁS LO QUE LE PASA A QUIEN SE METE CON JENAI!

JENAI, BASTA!

Sin embargo, el demonio mas joven del dúo no escuchó y se dispuso a herir al demonio en su mano, sin embargo, su ataque fue evitado por uno que el mismo Aion hizo, logrando con ello hacer que Chrno pudiera liberarse y se pusiera al lado de su hermano, ambos en vuelo esperando una reacción por parte del dúo. Jenai no pudo evitar enfurecerse el ver que su brazo había sido dañado, y entonces, sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó contra ambos chiquillos, mientras estos se separaban, cada uno por su lado, mientras el demonio de cabello blanco decidió primero dirigirse hacia Aion, incrementando su velocidad tan repentinamente, que Aion no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, siendo golpeado por Jenai, quien estando a punto de cerrar las tijeras que había formado con su brazos, recibió el impacto de un poderoso ataque que el demonio de pelos violáceos acababa de darle, mientras seguía en posición de haber lanzado su ataque. Jenai mas que furioso, lanzó a Aion con tremenda fuerza hacia el suelo, quien pese a no haberse lastimado con seriedad, si quedó atontado por el golpe, quedándose en el suelo un rato, dejando a Chrno solo.

AION! – llamó Chrno a su hermano, sintiendo una gran angustia dentro de si al no ver movimiento en el cuerpo del demonio que respondía a ese nombre.

AHORA ESTAS EN PROBLEMAS, MOCOSO...! – dice riendo Jenai, mientras se gira hacia el suelo, donde permanece su amigo – VENGA BIT! DIVIÉRTETE UN POCO TAMBIEN!

ESTAS JUGANDO CON FUEGO JENAI! SI ESE NIÑO ES REALMENTE QUIEN DIJO EL OTRO MOCOSO...!

CUALQUIERA PUEDE ADUEÑARSE DE ESA HISTORIA! AHORA VEN Y AYUDAME! – y tras esas palabras, se lanzó contra Chrno, quien por haber tratado de dirigirse hacia donde su hermano, no vio a Bit venir con su ataque, golpeándole fuertemente en el estómago y mandándole contra el suelo, mientras haciendo contacto contra el suelo, avanzaba raspándose contra el mismo un par de metros, quedando tendido sobre el mismo, sin moverse – jejejeje... ves...? estos crios lo unico que saben es hablar... jejejejejeje...

No estoy tan seguro, Jenai... – la voz preocupada del demonio mas grande desvaneció la sonrisa del rostro del otro demonio joven – si fuesen simples demonios, no nos hubieran retado...

Tal vez no sabían quienes eramos... yo que sé... viste que ni para dos rounds nos duraron... – suspira – uyy... Rizeel me va a mat...

Creo que es lo menos de lo que deberías preocuparte en estos momentos... – le interrumpió Bit con una mirada de horror en su rostro mientras señalaba a un punto especifico, mismo que tras ser observado por Jenai, pudo ver que era lo que le tenía asi a su compañero: Chrno de pie, mientras que su cuernos estaban brillando, y sus ojos se habían tornado blancos, al momento de gruñir furioso.

Q-Que demonios! – Jenai aún en el aire, se echó hacia atrás, comenzando a temer realmente cuando el cielo del lugar se oscureció al instante, todo en reacción a la actitud del crío...

Les advertí qué podía pasar! Pero no me escucharon! – la voz de Aion llamó la atención de ambos demonios, mientras este les miraba - ahora las consecuencias serán desastrosas si no se detiene! – el chico se gira hacia su hermano – CHRNO! BASTA YA! LO DESTRUIRÁS TODO! CHRNO! – la mirada de seriedad del crio se tornó en una de terror igual a la de los dos demonios que estaban a su lado al ver que el chico no respondía – n-no me escucha...!

Ahora que hacemos!

Huir, que más!

Apenas hubo dicho esto Bit, Chrno dejó escapar un gran grito al momento que una especie de torbellino le rodeaba; el trio de demonios miraban estupefactos la escena, sin poder moverse durante los primeros segundos al observar como el alrededor del chico comenzaba a congelarse; finalmente, Bit, Jenai y el mismo Aion salieron volando lo mas rapido que pudieron, mientras que Chrno seguía sin poder detener su ira, congelándolo todo... no fue que se detuvo, cuando una especie de plumilla dorada le golpeó detrás de la cabeza, y le hizo caer inconsciente, mientras que lo último que lograba ver, era la figura de un demonio alto, mirándole...

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que finalmente, logró abrir los ojos; le pesaban, le dolía mucho la cabeza y al sentarse, no logró evitar devolver un poco de lo que fuese que tuviera en el estómago; tras incorporarse, observó a su alrededor... Chrno se encontraba sentado en una cama, ubicada en el centro hasta el fondo de lo que parecía una habitación, la cual tenía un piso de cristal con luces verdes por todos lados, mientras había fuentes redondas de agua alrededor suyo, siendo solo caminos estrechos entre ellas la única forma de trasladarse en ese lugar, mientras el reflejo de las aguas de las mismas hacían un efecto hermoso en las paredes y techos de cristal... miró nervioso de un lado a otro, no reconociendo el lugar donde estaba, mientras angustiado, recordaba los últimos acontecimientos, no pudiendo evitar preguntarse que había sido de su hermano, temiendo lo peor... bajó la mirada, mientras comenzaba a sollozar nuevamente, asustado...

Por que estas llorando, Chrno...? – la repentina voz le hizo sobresaltarse y mirar asustado hacia todos lados, dejando su mirada en la silueta que había aparecido a lo lejos: una figura fina, alta, orejas puntiagudas como todos los de especie, y con un par de plumillas saliendo por los laterales de su cabeza; siendo mas que obvio el que se dirigía hacia él, usando solo una especie de bata finísima sobre su cuerpo, Chrno solo se echó hacia atrás trepándose totalmente a la cama, pegando su espalda contra la pared lugar – no te he hecho nada para que debas temer...

D-Donde estoy...? ¿Q-quien es usted...? – la voz asustada del chiquillo le hizo poner una sonrisa tierna muy pocas veces visible en su rostro.

Estás en mis aposentos, donde a nadie se le permite venir... – dijo al momento de descubrirse de la bata quedando totalmente desnuda su figura, mientras que Chrno, que pese a ser aún un niño, no pudo evitar sonrojarse debido a su instinto de demonio a veces un tanto desacorde a su edad mental, desviando su mirada segundos después, al momento de cerrar con fuerza sus ojos. Al sentir la presencia frente suyo, solo apretó mas sus párpados, aunque no pudo evitar abrirlos al sentir una mano cálida sobre su mejilla, haciéndole mirarle a la cara – y soy Pandemonium...

P-Pandemonium...? – repitió Chrno, mientras la mujer asentía, y tras soltar el rostro del chico, caminó agraciadamente hacia una de las fuentes al lado de la cama y entró en ella, al momento de comenzar a lavarse y a frotar su cuerpo, todo esto siendo observado por el niño demonio, que finalmente se sentó en el borde del extraño colchón - ¿por qué... estoy aquí...? – preguntó finalmente tras un par de segundos.

Cuando me reportaron que había demonios causando un gran disturbio en la zona oeste, le ordené a Deufo que fuera a ver y me trajera al responsable de tales actos para penalizarlo severamente ... – ante estás ultimas palabras, Chrno bajó la cabeza, mas asustado que apenado – sin embargo, cuando Deufo te puso enfrente mío, simplemente no pude creer que fueras tu...

Si solo yo estoy aquí, significa que mi hermano no estaba en la escena y por lo tanto, está bien... – pensó aliviado Chrno, para después, hablar - Mi hermano dice que no debe uno juzgar por las apariencias...

Eso ya lo sé... Aion es su nombre, correcto? – El chico asintió – si, como olvidarme de él... siempre que viene a verme, viene a insistirme que le deje salir, sin embargo, eso no es posible... – Chrno le miró de reojo, mientras la demonio reina se giraba hacia el y le sonreía – anda ven, que necesito ayuda con la espalda... – el chico demonio no evitó ponerse colorado al momento de parpadear rápidamente, sin creer lo que sus grandes orejas acababan de escuchar – anda, dejarás a tu reina en desgracia? – el chico solo negó y tras pasar saliva, comenzó a quitarse los aditamentos de los brazos, y tras ello, se acercaba hacia el borde de la fuente, donde la reina demonio estaba sentada; tras tomar un poco de agua y la suave franela que había por un lado, comenzó a frotar su espalda con suavidad, mientras el color en sus mejillas se iba al tope – y dime, Chrno... ¿a que se debió que un chico como tu estuviera causando disturbios?

Bueno... unos tipos me estaban molestando y A... – el chico cayó de golpe; el mencionar a Aion podría implicarlo también, y seguramente, eso significarían verdaderos problemas para su hermano – y no resistí el hecho de que lo hubieran hecho y pues... supongo habrán huido al ver como me puse...

Ya veo... sé que somos demonios, pero hay que aprender a controlar la ira... pudiste haber causado verdadero daño si no se te hubiese detenido... – le mira de reojo y no logra evitar sonreír al ver en el chico una expresión de desesperación por terminar pronto con el tallado de espalda.

S-si... lo sé... – suspira, mientras pasa saliva – y... cuál será mi castigo...?

En realidad, eso dependerá de cómo lo veas tu... – dice la reina, al momento de cerrar los ojos, consiguiendo que Chrno haga un sonido de duda - ...Quítate la ropa... – suelta de golpe la reina, logrando que el chico se pusiera mas rojo de lo que estaba (si fuera demoníacamente posible), al momento de tratar de hablar, pero sin lograr articular palabra.

¿P-para q-qué...? – la reina se gira al momento de fijar su mirada en él.

Ese será tu castigo, asi que anda ya! Quítate la ropa y entra... – el chico tenía la boca abierta literalmente, con una expresión de incredulidad, vergüenza y espanto nunca antes vista... es decir... había esperado todo menos eso.

E-es que yo... n-no puedo... e-es decir... usted... yo...

Escucha, yo aquí decido los castigos, así que venga! O te la quitas tu, o te la quito yo... – la expresión en el rostro de la demonio daba a entender que se estaba divirtiendo realmente con todo ello... el demonio solo le miró con ojos suplicantes, pero Pandemonium, inmune, solo se limitó a levantar las cejas, esperando, mientras que Chrno solo fruncía el ceño hacia arriba, sin querer hacerlo, sin embargo la reina solo le hace una seña de dedo indicándole que comience.

Al menos... podría... em... usted sabe... ¿por favor...?

Esta vez ni siquiera Pandemonium pudo con la mirada que Chrno le echó, al momento que la reina demonio asentía y se daba la vuelta, dándole su espacio y su tiempo para desvestirse, aunque el sonido que hizo la hebilla del cinturón del chico fue mas que suficiente para hacer notar que estaba próximo a terminar; finalmente, el chapoteo al hacer contacto con el agua le indicó que el chico finalmente había entrado, y entonces, se dio la vuelta, al momento de poner una sonrisa realmente tierna al mirar las mejillas sonrojadas del chico y sus ojos dorados vidriados... le observó por unos minutos detenidamente... pese a su corta edad, su cuerpo estaba bien desarrollado, sus pectorales comenzaban a marcarse al igual que los músculos de su abdomen, y el imaginarse otras cosas pronto le hicieron reír pícaramente; finalmente, se acercó hacia él, y nuevamente, hizo que le mirara a los ojos, un par de lágrimas dentro de los mismos que no quería dejar salir.

Escucha, esta bien, de acuerdo? No estas haciendo nada indebido si es lo que te preocupa... – la mirada pícara de hacía unos instantes, se había tornado en una mas maternal, al momento que el chico cerraba los ojos con fuerza y asentía, atragantándose con su gimoteo – todo está bien... – le abrazó, mientras que el chico solo correspondía... realmente necesitaba eso... y el que la demonio comenzara a acariciar con suavidad su pelo al momento de mecerle realmente ayudó a que se calmara un poco. La reina le susurró al oido – sé que esto va contra las reglas por que se supone que es un castigo, pero... si quieres podemos detenernos aquí... – aún en su abrazo, el chico entre abrió los ojos, al momento de dar su respuesta...

EHH! CHRNO! QUE ESTAS PENSANDO! – Rosette no pudo evitar alarmarse al notar las mejillas del demonio ruborizadas al tope, sobretodo por que desde hacía un rato, él había sido quien hubiese querido cambiar la posición en la que estaban, de tener su espalda contra ella, a recargarse y acurrucarse sobre el pecho de la chica.

La monja estuvo a punto de soltarle una bofetada y alejarlo de ella, sin embargo, el ver un par de lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas le hizo detenerse en seco, y en vez de ello, simplemente le abrazó, al momento de comenzar a mecerle suavemente y a susurrarle al oido que todo estaba bien, mientras que en la mente del chico, las escenas finalmente se hacían presentes, aferrándose con mas fuerza a Rosette, conforme sus recuerdos avanzaban, esperando encontrar una paz interior que por muchos años, no había logrado, y esperando que así, su recuerdo terminara mas pronto...

CONTINUARÁ

QUE DICEN? OS ESTÁ GUSTANDO? PLEASE! DEJEN REVIEWS! 3

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **En la lectura que le dí para ver como había quedado el capitulo, me puse a pensar un poco en sobre que edad física tienen Aion, Genai y los demás que vendrán en el recuerdo de Chrno... bueno, aquí una breve lista...

**Aion: **14 años, **Chrno: **13 años, **Genai:** 16 años, **Bit:** 20 años, **Rizzel:** 14 años, **Sheda:** 12 años

En el caso de Deufo y Pandemonium, bueno... a Pandemonium se le considera una mujer joven por las facciones de su rostro, y a Deufo solo quitenle mas arrugas de las que tenía en el recuerdo del anime... o quítenle muchas mas en el manga XD!

**Memorias de un Ser Alado**

Por Roxana Janet

**SUMMARY:** OHAYO! Nuevamente, una historia de Chrno Crusade... en esta ocasión, la historia gira en torno a la vida de Chrno, su relación con Aion y sus compinches, antes de comenzar a ser llamado "Pecador"...

**DISCLAIMER:** **DISCLAIMER:** CHRNO CRUSADE NO ME PERTENECE! ... Si lo hiciera, Chrno tendría serios problemas psicológicos (risas desquiciadas de fondo, mientras el demonio mira en helado terror a Janet) ... si pudiera tener mas, claro está.. jejejeje... ñnUUUUU lo siento, tengo complejo de Satella, jejejeje...

Rango Teen por aquello del uso de malas palabras o probable contenido sexual...

pronto hubo llegado a una zona restringida para muchos demonios... para muchos, pero no para él, que pe... extendió sus alas y levantó vuelo, al momento de llegar a una especie de pilar, donde mas adelante, se podía apreciar la fina silueta de una mujer alta, El chiquillo dio una respiración honda, al momento que instintivamente bajaba su mirada, y daba, conforme se iba acercando, pasos cada vez mas titubeantes, hasta que finalmente, no pudo avanzar mas, quedando a escasos 10 metros de la mujer, misma que al sentir la presencia y la mirada sobre ella, se giró a verle, al momento que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Vaya, esto es algo que no esperaba... tan pronto por aquí, Chrno? – llamó la mujer, al momento que el chiquillo se estremecía con el llamado.

Yo... – el joven demonio de cabellos violáceos desvió la mirada, mientras podía ver como mas demonios, con o sin rango, pasaban volado, mientras vigilaban "los nidos" que contenían las futuras generaciones de demonios... absorto en lo que sus ojos le mostraban, se sorprendió al notar a la mujer justo enfrente suyo, agachándose a mirarle a la cara – s-solo...


	2. Nuestro sueño

**Memorias de un Ser Alado**

Por Roxana Janet

**SUMMARY:** OHAYO! Nuevamente, una historia de Chrno Crusade... en esta ocasión, la historia gira en torno a la vida de Chrno, su relación con Aion y sus compinches, antes de comenzar a ser llamado "Pecador"...

**DISCLAIMER:** **DISCLAIMER:** CHRNO CRUSADE NO ME PERTENECE! ... Si lo hiciera, Chrno tendría serios problemas psicológicos (risas desquiciadas de fondo, mientras el demonio mira en helado terror a Janet) ... si pudiera tener mas, claro está.. jejejeje... ñnUUUUU lo siento, tengo complejo de Satella, jejejeje...

Rango Teen por aquello del uso de malas palabras o probable contenido sexual...

El sol rojizo del lugar podía verse a la lejanía, anunciando que un nuevo amanecer había llegado... algunas hordas de demonios de bajo nivel comenzaron a salir de sus madrigueras al momento de dar un rugido y comenzar a volar, comenzando así con lo que serían sus actividades de ese día. El silencio que había en el lugar pronto se vio interrumpido, habiendo siendo roto por una gran explosión a la lejanía que alarmó al mayoría de los demonios que aún no salían de sus escondites. Grandes columnas se levantaban por todo el lugar, al momento que aún había pequeñas llamaradas de fuego ardiendo en los alrededores, comenzándose a escuchar leves tosidos segundos después, mientras un par de figuras comienzan a salir del gran cráter que se había formado.

YIIIIJAAAAAAAAAA...! no ha estado tan mal, eh?... - dijo alegre pero atontado la primer figura, que finalmente cayó tendida boca abajo en el suelo con el trasero levantado, sin moverse.

Estaba segura que no debía modificar las indicaciones originales...– la segunda figura, mas pequeña que la primera respondió incoherente, para después comenzar a reir desquiciada, emocionada.

Y a buena hora lo vienes diciendo? ouch...

Tú y tus ideas estúpidas! – se quejó una tercera figura saliendo de debajo de un montón de escombros, al momento de tratar de sacudirse – debí matarte desde el momento en que mencionaste la idea!

Venga, venga, que hasta tu te has divertido, no?

Grrrrrrr... explicame de nuevo por que no puedo matarla, Aion... – preguntó fúrico Jenai, al momento de girarse al demonio de pelo platinado, que finalmente despegó su cara del suelo y le dio una sonrisa juguetona.

Por que tiene mas cerebro que tu...? – Jenai solo dio un quejido de exasperación al momento de bajar la mirada y negar con la cabeza, mientras el chico solo le enseñaba pícaramente la lengua; en seguida, se giró hacia la chica, que había comenzado a revisar la maquina que recién había explotado – Neh, Sheda... que tan grande fue la explosión?

Dori-doom... – canturreó la gata demonio para en seguida girarse hacia él – a juzgar por la cantidad de humo, MUUYY GRANDE!

Waaaaaaaa... eso significa que el viejo no debe tardar en ven...

AION!

ir... - terminó de manera infantil Aion, al momento de hacer una mueca de asco, para enseguida, suspirar y girarse hacia un demonio adulto vestido en un traje negro elegante, con tan solo parte del pecho hasta la cintura descubierto, dos pares de finas alas y un par de portentosos cuernos en su frente, al momento que el demonio de cabellos platinados ponía en su rostro una falsa sonrisa – SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...?

Quita esa sonrisa estúpida de tu rostro, tenle mas respeto a Deufo-sama! – ordenó el mas pequeño de los demonios que acompañaban al duque demonio, usando en la parte superior de su cabeza un cráneo de carnero, colmillos afilados saliendo de su boca y su tan solo pequeñas placas y piezas metálicas cubriendo parte de su cuerpo, al momento de señalarle amenazadoramente.

Neh, le hablaba a Deufo, no a ti, Cleo...

Grrrrrrrrrr...! – el demonio gruñó ante tal insolencia, al momento de que sus ojos brillaban con furia.

... pese a que ahora eres un demonio adulto, insistes en comportarte aún como un niño?... – preguntó de forma seria Deufo mientras cruzado de brazos, miraba con superioridad al demonio de pelo platinado, quien solo frunció el ceño, para enseguida, girar la cara y cerrar sus ojos,

En realidad, solo lo hago para no parecerme a ti... – el chico sonrie burlonamente, al momento de mirarle de reojo – no será por eso que Pandemonium no te deja acercarte a ella de la misma forma que me lo permite a mi...?

MALDITO BASTARDO! - gritó el otro demonio, una imponente masa de carne, su cara similar a la de un cerdo, un par de cuernos saliendo de su pequeña cabeza, usando un pantalón pequeño siendo sujetado por unos tirantes, al momento de lanzarse contra el chico.

KARUBU DETENTE! – la voz firme y molesta de Deufo le detuvo justo en el momento en que estuvo a punto de golpear a Aion, quien solo se giró a mirarle – VENIMOS AQUÍ A MANTENER EN ORDEN LAS COSAS, NO HA EMPEORARLAS MAS! – el demonio solo asintió y se puso al lado de su señor nuevamente – en cuanto a ti, Aion, no creas que no sabemos que algo tramas... Tal vez engañes a lady Pandemonium, pero no a nosotros...

Disculpa? Puedes repetir lo que dijiste? Tenía algo en la oreja y no te escuché bien... decías algo de Pandemonium? – Deufo frunció molesto el ceño.

Solo te diré esto una vez: ten cuidado con lo que hagas, por que con un movimiento en falso... y verás las consecuencias... – y tras ello, salió del lugar, seguido por sus sirvientes, ante la mirada del trío de demonios, que se mantuvieron en silencio los primeros segundos.

... Tal parece que no son tan estúpidos después de todo, eh? – preguntó Jenai al momento de mirar a Aion, quien mantenía su mirada en la dirección por donde había salido Deufo - ¿qué piensas hacer?

Proceder normalmente, que mas? No le tengo miedo a Deufo ni a ninguno de los sirvientes de esa estúpida Pandemonium! – sonríe – además, les he prometido que les sacaría de aquí, y eso es lo que voy a hacer, no? después de todo, no soy el único que anhela ser libre...

Por cierto, Bit y Rizzel deberían estar ya aquí, no crees...? – preguntó Sheda al momento de mirarle curiosa, mientras el chico se encogía de hombros.

Yo no sé, Jenai debería conocerlos bien, solo el sabrá que pueden estar haciendo como para tardarse tanto... – el demonio de cabellos blancos abrió la boca y se giró a Aion con una expresión de sorpresa que muy pocas veces podía vérsele en el rostro.

QUE DICES? BIT ES MI HERMANO, NO SE ATREVERÍA! – exclamó fúrico el chico al momento que la gata reía descontrolada del ataque de rabia que le había dado al demonio peli-blanco.

Siendo demonio, no lo sé... – Aion le mira de reojo y ve a Jenai rabiar mas, entonces, suspira – como sea, hablando de hermanos... alguien ha visto al mío? Me ha tenido abandonado mucho tiempo...

Si yo supiera donde está, ya no estaría aquí... – canturreó Sheda pícaramente, mientras daba un par de brinquitos, emocionada.

En fin... – el chico suspira – iré a buscarle... Sheda, continua con el trabajo, quieres? Jenai, ayúdale...

Qué? Por que siempre tengo que ser yo!

Admítelo Jenai, no puedes vivir sin mi...

Aléjate de mi!

MEOW!

N-NO, LA CARA NO! – Aion observó con una gota detrás de su cabeza por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente, levantó vuelo y se alejó, dejando poco a poco los gritos de sus dos amigos, si podía llamarles asi...

Mientras volaba hacia la dirección donde creía estaría su hermano, Aion comenzó a recordar los hechos de los últimos 6 años...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Después de que hubiera escapado junto con Jenai y Bit del lugar donde había peleado contra ellos, finalmente, se detuvieron a varios kilómetros de distancia, donde aún se podía apreciar el torbellino causado por Chrno.

Esto es impresionante... no esperé jamás poder verlo con mis propios ojos... – decía anonadado Bit, apenas parpadeando.

Kse...! Demasiado poder desperdiciado en un mocoso débil como ese... – un golpe repentino le vino a la cara a Jenai, al momento que cuando este lograba ver que había sido, veía a un furioso Aion en posición de haber lanzado el golpe.

MI HERMANO NO ES DÉBIL! ES MAS FUERTE DE LO QUE TU PUEDES IMAGINAR! SI HUBIESES SEGUIDO PELEANDO CONTRA EL SEGURO ESTARIAS MUERTO!

CHIQUILLO MALAGRADECIDO, AUNQUE TE DEJÉ VIVIR TE PORTAS ASÍ? TE MATARÉ AHORA MISMO!

BASTA JENAI! – Ordenó Bit deteniendo a su hermano menor, quien se giró a mirarle, no sabiendo de que iba – ya es suficiente... – el demonio mas grande en seguida giró su vista hacia el demonio de cabellos platinados, quien pese a tener en su rostro una expresión de ira total, en sus ojos asomaban un par de lágrimas – pareces muy seguro de lo que dices, no fue hasta que perdió el control que realmente me pareció amenazador... ¿cómo es que puedes confiar tanto en él?

POR QUE YO LE HE VISTO! HE VISTO LA CANTIDAD DE PODER QUE TIENE! TAL VEZ EN ESTOS MOMENTOS DUDE DE SI MISMO, PERO ES POR ESO QUE YO ESTOY CUIDANDO DE ÉL! PARA ASEGURARME QUE SE VUELVA FUERTE, PARA ASEGURARME QUE CON SU AYUDA, AMBOS LOGREMOS ESCAPAR DE ESTE LUGAR! PARA QUE AMBOS LOGREMOS SER LIBRES DEL ABRAZO DEL CIELO!

¿Ser libres?... – tras las palabras citadas por Jenai hicieron a Aion caer en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer... tras recitarse a si mismo las palabras "_bien hecho, Aion_", apretó los dientes sin querer pensar que seguiría... sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Jenai bajó las tijeras que había formado en brazo izquierdo, al momento de suavizar su voz – jejejeje, ¿en realidad crees que TÚ lograrás escapar de este lugar? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...! – Aion miró extrañado al demonio enfrente suyo... ¿acaso el también... deseaba salir de ese lugar? - sieh, libertad... no todos estamos contentos con estar aquí, eh? Sin embargo, eso es imposible...

Si, lo es... mientras Pandemonium no lo permita... – dijo Aion retomando la confianza que siempre había mostrado – pero... yo en ningún momento dije que pensaba hacer que Pandemonium lo aceptara, al menos no mas... – estas ultimas palabras realmente captaron la atención de ambos demonios, sobretodo del mas joven, quien se giró a mirarle con curiosidad e interés. Aion sonrió para sí.

¿a que te referiste exactamente con eso, crío? – fue ahora Bit quien preguntó, al momento que el chiquillo se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba sus ojos, sonriendo.

Es sencillo... ¿qué haces cuando hay una piedra enorme en tu camino, la cual no puedes mover por ti mismo? La respuesta es simple y obvia... – la expresión del chico se vuelve sombría mientras abre los ojos y les mira fijamente - la destruyes...! – Ambos demonios que escuchaban se miraron entre sí unos segundos, y después se giraron de nuevo hacia el demonio mas joven, quien mantenía la misma expresión macabra en su rostro.

Neh... no eres muy pequeño para decir esas cosas? – le preguntó Jenai con la misma sonrisa que tenía el niño, mientras éste solo alzaba la cabeza, orgulloso.

¿Te importaría eso si te dijera que yo puedo sacarte de aquí?... – Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso; ambos demonios mayores comenzaron a reir descontroladamente, mientras Aion fruncía el ceño un poco, desvaneciendo su sonrisa - ¿qué es tan gracioso?...

Kse... ¿Realmente crees que TÚ nos vas a sacar de aquí? No me hagas reir! ¿Qué podría asegurarme que tu lograrás lo que muchos con poderes inimaginables no han podido hacer?...

Je... que tal vez yo puedo acercarme a Pandemonium más de lo que está permitido? – ambos demonios que habían estado dispuestos a marcharse, nuevamente es giraron hacia él – Asi es... puedo hacerlo... lo único que necesitaría, es un poco de ayuda extra para asegurar el escape, una vez que Pandemonium esté aniquilada... mi hermano es poderoso, pero necesitará un poco de apoyo moral para hacerlo... – ambos demonios se miraron entre sí, y hablaron entre ellos un par de minutos, mientras Aion esperaba. Finalmente, se giraron de nuevo hacia el – ¿entonces...?

¿Qué nos asegura que realmente nos sacarás de aquí...? – preguntó finalmente Jenai, mirándole con recelo, mientras Aion solo sonrió con mas seguridad.

¿Mentí acaso cuando les advertí del poder de mi hermano...? – ambos demonios se miraron de nueva cuenta, mientras que Aion, tras un par de segundos, les extendía la mano - ¿qué me dicen? ¿tienen el valor suficiente para ser libres?... - Y finalmente, tras sonreír, Jenai cerró el trato dándole la mano – Mi nombre es Aion...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

El demonio sonrió para sí, mientras daba un suspiro de alivio... poco después gracias a Jenai, había conocido a Rizzel, y aunque al principio realmente había pensado que no les convencería, bueno o malo, siempre había tenido un extraño don para hacer que los demás le siguieran... así había conocido a Sheda... justo en el momento en que por su mente comenzaban a pasarse las escenas del encuentro con la demonio gata, cuando ésta aún era una niña... Aún tenía fresca la escena en su mente: un día común, él durmiendo tranquilamente sobre el suelo, hasta que un grito proveniente de su hermano le hizo sobresaltarse; al abrir los ojos, pudo ver como la demonio se le había tirado encima a Chrno diciéndole que era un chico realmente tierno (o algo así, no recordaba exactamente qué), mientras que el demonio de cabello morado había acudido a él para pedirle ayuda... aunque en un principio el principal motivo por el cual la felina demonio les siguiera había sido Chrno, finalmente fueron las palabras de Aion para convencerle (o "tentarla" mejor dicho a la libertad) tras darse cuenta de lo inteligente que era, las que hicieron que se sumara a su grupo revolucionario...

El vapor proveniente de las fosas de agua hirviente pronto le sacaron de sus recuerdos, al momento que comenzaba a prestar mas atención a su alrededor... finalmente, descendió divisando a lo lejos, la silueta de su hermano dentro de una de las fosas, mientras que por breves segundos, en vez de caminar directamente hacia el, se quedaba de pie mirándole... pese a que en rasgos faciales eran iguales, la extraña combinación de su melena morada, sus cuernos y el color de sus dorados ojos, realmente le hacían un ser único y hermoso... ¿y por que quedarse tan solo en la cara? también su cuerpo era algo que desear... sus pectorales y los músculos del abdomen bien marcados, sin contar sus bien torneados brazos, y su atuendo de chico rebelde era algo que parecía usar a propósito para castigar al ojo ajeno que lo viera... en fin, Aion podía describir a su hermano en una sola frase: una verdadera tentación... tras dar un suspiro de frustración y castigarse mentalmente al momento de llamarse así mismo "_pervertido_", finalmente se acercó hacia donde él... Por su parte, Chrno mantenía su mirada en el agua, al momento que cerraba los ojos y dejaba escapar un gran suspiro, recargando su espalda en uno de los bordes de la fosa... pese a los 6 años que habían pasado, aún tenía en la cabeza aquel día con Pandemonium... ¿por qué a él? podía haber sido cualquiera, pero le había tocado a el... y es que lo mas extraño, era que a partir de ese día, se había vuelto notoriamente sensible al contacto físico con cualquier persona... con cualquiera, excepto con su hermano... aún recordaba aquella ocasión cuando tras haber salido de donde la reina y haberse reencontrado con Aion, éste le había abrazado al momento que armaba un melodrama diciendo que pensaba en que no lo volvería a ver (de una forma exagerada según Chrno), mientras que sin poder contener un grito y comenzar a llorar descontroladamente, por poco y lograba que el demonio de pelo platinado llorara también sin saber de qué iba su hermano, terminando el incidente en un dolido Aion que no le había querido hablar por una semana, y eso en base a que Chrno no le había querido decir nada de lo ocurrido... y hasta la fecha, seguia sin hacerlo… tan concentrado en sus pensamientos estaba, que no logró contener un grito al sentir como le hundían sin previo aviso, no dándole tiempo siquiera para tomar aire; finalmente, tras un par de segundos de manotazos y zarpazos, finalmente se sintió libre y pudo salir, dando una gran bocanada de aire y girándose a ver a su "agresor" con garras de fuera y colmillos apretados, topándose con una de las características sonrisas juguetonas de su hermano; el demonio si bien había estado colorado debido a lo caliente del agua, no logró evitar ponerse aún mas y echarse hacia atrás, al ver la poca distancia que su hermano le guardaba dentro de la fosa (N/A: si, soy una sucia... ñac ñac ñac!)

A-AION! – la voz de Chrno entre pequeños gallos llamaba acusadoramente a su hermano – casi me matas de un susto! De que vas!

Neh, tranquilo, solo estaba jugando... – dijo el chico poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza, mientras giraba la cara indignado – Además, la intención en tal caso hubiera sido la de ahogarte, no crees? – Chrno frunció el ceño al momento de poner un puchero y desviar la mirada.

Como sea, que haces aquí...?

Qué? Chrno...! – el demonio de cabello platinado se giró a mirar a su hermano con un gesto herido, sin embargo, en seguida lo desvió, sin decir nada; Chrno solo bajó la mirada.

Gomen Aion... no quise hacer que sonara así...

Je, descuida, ya me estoy acostumbrando... solo quise ver como estabas, pero descuida, ya lo hice, ya me voy... – el demonio le dio una de sus características sonrisas, y entonces se dirigió hacia el borde mas cercano para salir; Chrno le miró por unos segundos, en silencio.

Aion! – llamó el chico justo antes de que el demonio saliera de la fosa, haciendo que se girara a mirarle, mientras Chrno baja la mirada - ... no te vayas, por favor... hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos... – Aion solo se quedó en silencio un rato, mirando a su hermano menor, cuyos ojos le suplicaban que se quedara; finalmente, dejó escapar un suspiro, y regresó hacia donde él, mientras se sentaba a su lado; el lugar quedó en silencio.

¿crees sería capaz de lastimarte...? – preguntó repentinamente Aion, sin mirarle.

No Aion, nunca...! siempre me has cuidado... y sabes que eres el único en el que confío! – el chico pareció realmente alarmarse con la pregunta, respondiendo rapidamente. Aion solo le palpó la cabeza.

Eh, está bien, solo fue una pregunta... – Chrno bajó la mirada, y dio un suspiro; Aion hizo lo mismo, al momento de recargarse sobre el hombro de su hermano menor – neh... hoy no irás al mundo exterior?

Sí, en un par de horas mas... pero no creo que tarde mucho, solo iré por "aquello"... sabes que Pandemonium no me deja salir mucho tiempo…– se limitó a responder Chrno; Aion suspiró nuevamente, y entonces, se puso de pie – tan pronto te vas...?

Rizzel y Bit habrán llegado ya... Sheda seguramente estará tratando de huir para que Jenai no la mate, y tengo que estar ahí para evitar una catástrofe... – le mira - ¿por qué?

Últimamente pasas mas tiempo con ellos que conmigo... – bajó la mirada Chrno, mientras Aion solo negaba con la cabeza.

Nunca quieres venir cuando te digo que vamos a hacer algo... la última vez te pedí que nos acompañaras para ponernos ebrios y de igual forma no aceptaste… te hubieras divertido mucho, de verdad…

No me siento a gusto con ellos... – desvió la mirada el chico, mientras Aion solo daba un suspiro de frustración y se rascaba la cabeza.

Entiendo que aún tengas la espina de que te molestaron Jenai y Bit, pero al menos deberías tratar de confiar un poco en Rizzel y Sheda... son agradables si las tratas bien...

Rizzel es bastante traicionera, y Sheda... no es que no me agrade, pero me pone de nervios...

De acuerdo hermano, si tu lo dices... – el chico suspira – te veré después de que veas a tu contacto para que me platiques los detalles... te parece? – Chrno asiente – ah! y por cierto... también hay algo sobre lo que quiero hablarte... – Chrno miró con duda a su hermano, sin embargo, asintió. Finalmente, el chico de pelo platinado salió de la fosa, se vistió y levantó vuelo, dejando a Chrno pensante.

Finalmente, el momento había... el plan finalmente estaba trazado, cada paso perfectamente planeado, y solo necesitaba la última pieza de su plan... que Chrno supiera que harían... era verdad, en veces anteriores habían hablado sobre su sueño de ser libes, sin embargo, para Chrno seguía siendo tan solo un ideal... no algo que estuviese a punto de llevarse a cabo. Aion sonrió triunfante para sí, al momento de perderse en la lejanía.

La noche había caido ya en el convento, y aún la lluvia continuaba; Rosette miraba a través de la ventana al momento de dar un suspiro, para en seguida regresar la mirada hacia el demonio, que se habia quedado dormido sobre su regazo desde hacía un par de horas. Tras dar un suspiro y poner nuevamente su vista a través de la ventana, la chica comenzó a acariciar su pelo, mientras que como en veces anteriores, no podía evitar preguntarse acerca de él... ¿qué era lo que pensaba? ¿qué era lo que sentía? ¿por qué no le quería contar su pasado? Lo poco y único que sabia era que había pasado 50 años en la tumba de la Santa Magdalena, y eso lo sabía por que ahí lo había encontrado, pero nada mas...

Un leve balbuceo de Chrno pronto le hizo regresar la mirada hacia su durmiente compañero, que pese a que sus palabras eran casi inaudibles e intangibles, por unos instantes, sonrío al ver en su cara una expresión de tranquilidad muy pocas veces visible, sobre todo cuando de dormir se trataba... después de todo, he ahí el motivo por el cual el chico estaba ahí ese día... durante las últimas 2 semanas, sus pesadillas no le habían estado permitiendo dormir, y tan solo durante la última, por lo menos había recurrido a ella 5 de los 7 días de la semana, asi que, ¿para que hacerle caminar todo el tramo desde el taller del anciano hasta su habitación?

Por unos instantes, Rosette no supo como describir la sensación que le invadió tras lograr identificar una de entre las palabras de Chrno... "_Aion"_; el recordar que había sido el quien se había llevado a su hermano le llenaba de rabia, sin embargo, al ver a Chrno tranquilamente durmiendo mientras recitaba su nombre, le hizo agradecerle aunque fuera siquiera un poco... "_es verdad... Aion y Chrno son hermanos_..." pensó la monja al momento de sonreír cálidamente al ver a Chrno frotar su mejilla contra su regazo, y entonces, tras un par de segundos, rió irónica, mientras tras dejar escapar un suspiro, pensaba para sí... _"Tal parece que Aion y yo no somos tan diferentes después de todo... yo le quité a su hermano menor, y el me quitó al mio..." _ Rosette levantó un poco a Chrno, acomodándole suavemente por un lado de la cama, para después acomodarse y acostarse ella también, al momento de apagar la luz del cuarto, mientras que el demonio con apariencia de niño, instintivamente, se abrazaba a ella al momento de poner su pierna encima de ella y acomodar su cabeza sobre su pecho, dando un suspiro y quedándose profundamente dormido otra vez; esta vez Rosette al contrario de las ocasiones anteriores, no hizo nada para quitarlo… al parecer le gustaba demasiado dicha posición, puesto que desde que dormía con ella, siempre la tomaba… "_seguramente así dormía con Aion…_" dijo para sí, y tras rodearle con un brazo, la chica se quedó mirando al techo, mientras el sueño poco a poco la vencía, y al igual que Chrno, comenzaba a soñar...

En lo alto del mirador de la gran torre que habitaba, Deufo miraba a la distancia, pensante; una mano atravesando su cintura y sujetando su otro brazo por el codo, mientras que su otra mano frotaba su barba... pronto sus dos sirvientes aparecieron detrás suyo, al momento que el sujeto jalaba uno de los bellos sobresalientes de su barbilla.

Deufo-sama, lo ha sentido...? – llamó Cleo, al momento de mirar preocupado a su señor.

Los vientos del oeste traen malos presagios, huelen a sangre y a muerte... que debemos hacer al respecto? – preguntó el otro Karubu, al momento de sentarse pesadamente sobre el suelo, al momento que al igual que su compañero, aguardaba por una respuesta.

Lady Pandemonium no ha indicado nada... – se limitó a responder Deufo, sorprendiendo a sus dos sirvientes – así que lo único que podemos hacer es limitarnos a observar...

Está seguro Deufo-Sama? el Vizconde Borzo ya ha comenzado a notar que algo no anda bien...

Cleo tiene razón, Deufo-Sama! Si algo llegase a ocurrir y los demás Vizcondes lo notan, usted puede se tomado como parte de ello... Incluso Relaie ha comenzado ha...!

NO HAREMOS NADA HASTA QUE LADY PANDEMONIUM LO DESEE! - ambos demonios bajaron la cabeza ante su señor en señal de perdón – A mi tampoco me agrada la idea, sin embargo, solo nos queda vigilarle...

Entendido... Deufo-Sama... – respondieron tras un par de segundos Cleo y Karubu, no muy convencidos, sabiendo al igual que Deufo, que algo estaba por ocurrir...

Por fin comenzaba a amanecer en el Pademonium; el sol despuntaba tras lo alto de las montañas, un lugar donde no había una siquiera sola alma; no teniendo mucho de haber despertado, Aion dio un gran bostezo al momento de rascarse la cabeza, sobrevolando la zona. "_A veces pienso que lo haces para que desista en encontrarte_..." pensaba para así Aion, poniendo cara de fastidio. "_Siempre pareces escoger los lugares menos accesibles o mas lejanos! Que es lo que te pasa ahora?"_

Habían pasado varios meses desde su último verdadero encuentro en las fosas, puesto que las demás ocasiones ya no había habido trato, simplemente el mirar como su hermano se alejaba volando... él demasiado ocupado con sus planes de escape, y Chrno aparentemente muy solicitado por los humanos, y por un lado nos los culpaba, después de todo, su hermano era muy atractivo... tan solo en esos últimos 6 le había visto con mas de 20 humanas, sin embargo, no pasaba mucho tiempo antes de verle con otra... alejando esos pensamientos de su mente, de nueva cuenta se dedicó a observar el lugar, al momento de tratar de enfocar con su vista... si bien le conocía, sabía que estaría ahí... y efectivamente, como en veces anteriores, logró encontrar a su hermano. El chico aterrizó a pocos metros detrás de él, y por algunos momentos, la escena se le hizo conocida... sus pensamientos sobre lo que quería hacer, sobre lo que Pandemonium no le permitía realizar, el acercarse a su hermano... y ese leve sollozo... el demonio de cabellos platinados se detuvo y tras con su dedo frotar el interior de su oido para segundos después agudizarlo y tratar de comprobar lo que estaba escuchando, creyendo que el recuerdo le estaba traicionado, sin embargo comprobó que era real... Aion caminó hacia el demonio de cabellera morada, y al igual que en veces anteriores como cuando niños, se quedó mirándole, escuchándole sollozar... antes de hablarle, fijó su vista en los alrededores, finalmente entendiendo que había pasado; sin embargo, pese a que sabía cuanto significaba para su hermano lo que estaba pasando, solo se limitó a darle la espalda, al momento que comenzaba a hablar.

Vaya, esto si es una sorpresa... – comenzó el demonio de cabellos platinaos con sorpresa fingida en su voz, al momento de levantar un poco su rostro, tratando de no sobrepasarse con sus comentarios – hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía solo... dime, que le pasó a la ultima mujer que secuestraste? – preguntó Aion a Chrno, quien se mantenía cabizbajo sentado sobre el suelo.

Ella... era una mujer aburrida... – se limitó a responder Chrno, lejos de sentirse satisfecho, en un estado depresivo; Aion no pudo evitar sentir pena por su hermano, sin embargo, no hizo nada para reconfortarlo, al menos no de la forma que siempre lo había hecho.

Eso es muy gracioso, no te parece?... la gente camina por cuenta propia al camino de la destrucción... y ésta, al estar en TUS garras, ¿se ha arrepentido de la nada? ... significa que ésta era mas madura... – su hermano simplemente hizo un gemido de afirmación, sin mucho ánimo – No te culpo que estés así, Chrno... nosotros nos enamoramos a tal extremo que temblamos...

Enamorarse es nuestra poción, es nuestro veneno... es la llave que libera nuestro instinto salvaje de deseo, de pasión...

Si, lo sé... es algo similar a lo que pasa conmigo... Yo quiero hacer algo acerca del pecado doloroso de Dios bajo el cual estamos condenados... quiero hacer algo acerca de Pandemonium... y quiero hacer algo acerca de la necesidad de la gente... sin embargo, el querer cambiar todo lo habido respecto a ello, me condena pese a que lo que se recibirá a cambio, será grande y maravilloso... – hace una pausa y mira a su hermano, quien sigue con su mirada en el suelo - Los humanos solos están recurriendo a nosotros ahora, y eso es, por que se dieron cuenta de que el placer y la diversión abren una puerta mucho mas asombrosa que cuando lo hacen rezando... – Chrno levanta un poco la mirada, un par de lágrimas asoman a través de los mismos - ¿Qué patético es el cielo verdad? Los de allá arriba piensan en los corazones de los que están en la tierra, sin embargo, su luz no puede alcanzarlos... y no hacen nada para lograrlo...

Pero entonces, por qué si llega aquí su oración...? – Aion sonrió irónico, al momento de cruzarse de brazos.

Eso es porque Pandemonium se ha rebajado a ser solo una contratista del cielo... ya no es nada mas que una tonta que obedece las órdenes del mismo... y es por ello, que llegan hasta ella los mensajes de ayuda antes de llegar a su destino original... entonces, trata de realizar aquello que los de arriba no pueden, y aquello que ella misma desea, pero no puede hacer en otras palabras, _nos usa..._ – ante éstas últimas palabras, Chrno frunce el ceño, molesto, recordando nuevamente aquel dia.

La tonta lleva una existencia tediosa... – esta frase captó la atención de Aion... era la primera vez que le oía hablar así a su hermano... una sonrisa malvada asomó en su rostro – Nos endereza y hace que dobleguemos nuestras garras sin poder defendernos...

Y usa las necesidades de los humanos como un sacrificio, mismas que deberían engrandecernos a nosotros que somos quienes a través de nuestros servicios, las satisfacemos, pero en vez de ello, ella las toma para sí como si fueran suyas... – Chrno se sorprendió con esas palabras... – abraza a la virgen que Dios adora, usando la cabeza de la tonta, destruiremos al cielo con la tierra y a la tierra con el cielo, a través de las acciones y la violencia de la gente...

Aion, eso... eso es...? – preguntó Chrno finalmente girándose hacia su hermano, mientras éste último le extendía una mano al momento de darle una cálida sonrisa.

En otras palabras, es libertad, hermano mío... – sonríe pícaro, al momento de guiñarle el ojo juguetonamente – en el nombre del pecado, claro está...

...¿Libertad?... – ante sus oidos, aquella palabra sonó como un gran consuelo, y sin dudarlo ni un instante, tomó la mano de su hermano, al momento que éste le ponía de pie.

Usando la insignia de lo incompleto, que ya está terminado, recrearemos este mundo... y haremos uno nuevo, donde no tengamos que ser usados para demostrar la grandeza de otros... donde podamos ser libres, donde podamos decidir por nosotros mismos como es que queremos vivir... donde todo lo que queramos, pueda ser obtenido sin importar como sea considerado... sin embargo, hay un precio para ello... – toma el rostro de Chrno con ambas manos mientras éste último le mira fijamente – dime Chrno, ¿tienes el valor necesario para saltar a la libertad, sin importar cuál sea ese precio? ... – por unos instantes, el demonio se sintió un poco atemorizado de Aion... pese a que su trato y su voz habían sido tan cálidas y comprensivas como siempre, había algo diferente en él esta vez... sin embargo, recordando las veces que le había defendido y lo mucho que le había cuidado, decidió no darle importancia.

Solo mientras tu estés a mi lado... – respondió finalmente, al momento que Aion solo sonreía ampliamente.

Entonces, no habrá nada que nos detenga...

Y tras esas palabras, Aion acercó su rostro, sin que Chrno tuviera tiempo siquiera para pensar, mientras que como única reacción suya, éste último solo dejaba colgar sus brazos, y a pesar de la fría sensación que el aire helado de las montañas le ocasionaba al colarse entre sus alas, podía sentir una extraña calidez invadiendo todo su cuerpo en esos momentos, deseando de alguna manera que no terminara jamás...

CONTINUARÁ

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, aquí mi segundo capitulo! Ojalá y esta historia les esté gustando! ONEGAI! DEJEN REVIEWS! xD


	3. El precio

**Memorias de un Ser Alado**

Por Roxana Janet

**SUMMARY:** OHAYO! Nuevamente, una historia de Chrno Crusade... en esta ocasión, la historia gira en torno a la vida de Chrno, su relación con Aion y sus compinches, antes de comenzar a ser llamado "Pecador"...

**DISCLAIMER:** **DISCLAIMER:** CHRNO CRUSADE NO ME PERTENECE! ... Si lo hiciera, Chrno tendría serios problemas psicológicos (risas desquiciadas de fondo, mientras el demonio mira en helado terror a Janet) ... si pudiera tener mas, claro está.. jejejeje... ñnUUUUU lo siento, tengo complejo de Satella, jejejeje...

Rango Teen por aquello del uso de malas palabras o probable contenido sexual...

Rosette abrió los ojos lentamente, al momento de sentir una calidez viniendo desde la parte inferior de su cara… sus labios húmedos haciendo contacto con los de ella de una forma tan tierna, que era imposible creer que el chico que en esos instantes dormía prensado de ella fuera un demonio… ya fuera por sueño o por que realmente le gustaba esa sensación, la rubia no hizo nada, simplemente disfrutó el momento, hasta que finalmente Chrno separó sus labios y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, ocultando su rostro contra el cuello de la chica, dando un leve suspiro. El leve cosquilleo causado por el respirar del chico le hizo reir levemente, al momento que la muchacha simplemente le daba un beso en la frente, y nuevamente, cerraba sus ojos disponiéndose a dormir, sin lograr responder la pregunta que tenía en esos momentos rodeando por su cabeza… "_¿qué estarás soñando, Chrno…?" _

Finalmente, el día tan esperado había llegado, y como si el lugar pudiera predecir lo que estaba por ocurrir, el cielo se mostraba con nubes oscuras, al momento que el atardecer poco a poco iba consumiéndose…varias hordas de demonios, cada una por su dirección, habían comenzado ya a movilizarse hacia donde se llevaría a cabo la revolución que desde hacía siglos se había estado planeando, y que hasta ahora gracias a la dirección y al valor de Aion, se llevaría a cabo… por su parte, el demonio que respondía a dicho nombre se encontraba sentado sobre un montículo de piedras, mientras era observado por sus compañeros… su mirada seria y decidida podían dejar ver que estaba concentrándose en la batalla que pronto iba a comenzar, en cuanto dos cosas pasaran: la primera, en cuanto la noche cayera para dar inicio con el movimiento, y segundo, en cuanto una de las piezas claves del plan llegara… el demonio de cabellos platinados se puso pie, captando la atención de los demonios que estaban con el en ese lugar.

Durante años, hemos vividos sometidos bajo el látigo de la que se hace llamar nuestra reina, quien aún pese su poder y a su gloria decidió someterse ante el poder del cielo y de los que habitan en él, arrastrándonos con ella a un reinado de oscuridad, de esclavitud, donde ella misma ha comenzado a negar su propia naturaleza, considerando como pecado aquello que sabe es lo que nos da poder y autoridad… arrastrándonos, a un reinado donde la servidumbre somos nosotros, dejando que los demás nos aplasten como si no fuéramos mas que parte del suelo que pisan… donde incluso los humanos, debido a las actitudes que "ella" a tomado, parecen ser superiores a nosotros… pero ya no mas… - Aion levanta una mano hacia el cielo, mientras lo mira – yo lo destruiré todo… desde hoy, la era de los hombres ha acabado…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico al escuchar el sonido típico del viento al ser cortado, girándose hacia el lugar de donde estaba seguro, provenía, esperando ver al responsable… y efectivamente, tras un par de segundos, una figura cayó de pie, pesadamente sobre el suelo, incorporándose a los pocos segundos, revelando su rostro de entre las sombras, encontrando su mirada con la del demonio de cabellos platinados, su lider, su hermano…

Aion… - pensó en voz alta Chrno, sin apartar si mirada de él… estaba a punto de ocurrir una masacre, ¿como podía tener esa sonrisa tan satisfactoria en su rostro? ¿como podía estar tan tranquilo? O la pregunta mas obvia en esos momentos… a Chrno jamás le había gustado pelear… entonces, ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahí? Tal vez en esos momentos había respondido sin pensar demasiado, encontrado agradable aquella idea de poder escoger por si mismo todo lo que el quisiera, o tal vez quería consuelo por lo que había hecho ese día que Aion le había ido a buscar a las montañas… repentinamente, una extraña sensación le recorrió las mejillas, sintiéndolas arder… o doler mejor dicho… cuando buscó que era, pudo ver una fina mano garruda pellizcándole, al momento de hacer que bajara su mirada hacia la dueña…

Llegas tarde, ¿que estabas haciendo? – preguntó una molesta Sheda, con un gracioso puchero en su felino y aniñado rostro, mientras Chrno solo le miraba como si de un niño regañado se tratase.

She-Sheda…

Llegas tarde – la voz inexpresiva de Aion captó la atención de ambos adolescentes, logrando que Sheda soltara las mejillas del hermano de su lider, mientras que tras parpadear, Chrno y ella se giraran a mirarle; tras quitar de su camino a la gata demonio lanzándola despreocupadamente por un lado, Aión quedó frente a su hermano, al momento de tomar con una mano una de sus mejillas. El chico sintió un repentino temor invadiéndole.

Realmente… ¿realmente vamos a hacer esto? – su temor se incrementó al ver a su hermano, en el rostro de éste, una sonrisa malvada y maquiavélica.

¿Estas listo para saltar a la libertad…? – los ojos de Chrno se abrieron ampliamente, al momento que su pupila se contraía, sintiendo una extraña mezcla de sentimientos encontrados…

Nuestro sueño… - el demonio de cabello morado dijo ansioso, mirando fijamente a su hermano….

Asi es… tu podrías hacer lo que fuera por ello, ¿cierto? … - Chrno miró unos instantes a su hermano, para enseguida desviar la mirada.

Realmente… ¿está bien?… - preguntó Chrno, en su voz inseguridad y remordimiento. Aion notó esto al instante, al momento que desvanecía de su rostro aquella sonrisa malvada y ponía una mas cálida, al momento de con la otra mano, le acariciaba el pelo; esto tranquilizó un poco al demonio mas joven de los dos, al momento que cerraba los ojos y dejaba escapar un suspiro, liberando un poco la tensión… un golpe repentino llamó la atención de ambos demonios, y al girarse, vieron a Bit, que acababa de golpear uno de sus puños contra la palma de su otra mano.

HEY! HAGAMOS ESTO RÁPIDO! CUANTO MAS HAY QUE ESPERAR?

Paciencia Bit, pronto oscurecerá… jejejeje… - le calmó Aion, en su rostro de nuevo aquella sonrisa malvada. Chrno llamó a su hermano al momento que éste se giraba a mirarle, sus ojos suplicantes y temerosos, mientras que Aion solo le echaba una mirada, diciéndole "todo estará bien"… ante esa mirada, la demonio que se encontraba por un lado lamiendo sus afiladas garras no pudo evitar ruborizarse, mientras Jenai, que se encontraba por un lado de ella, comenzó a reir maquiavélicamente.

No puedo esperar, Rizzel… quiero destruirlo todo ya… quiero hacerlo… quiero hacerlo mas y mas… jejejejejeje…

Aion dijo que pronto será hora, tendrás que esperar… - le respondió la demonio tras haberse girado a él, volviendo su vista de nueva cuenta hacia el duo de demonios gemelos cuando un leve gemido de sorpresa alcanzó sus oidos, y al hacerlo, pudo ver la misma sonrisa maliciosa de hacía unos segundos en los labios del demonio de cabellos platinados, mientras éstos estaban a escasos milímetros de los del demonio de cabello morado, en los ojos de éste último, incertidumbre y ansiedad reflejados, mientras su hermano le miraba fijamente.

Chrno, te lo preguntaré una vez mas… ¿tienes el valor de saltar a la libertad? … - tras un par de segundos donde Chrno ni siquiera respiró ni parpadeó, finalmente hizo un sonido al momento de asentir con la cabeza, mirando firmemente a su hermano; Aion se separó un poco de él – eso es bueno… - y sin decir mas, le dejó ir, al momento que el chico se alejaba de él, caminando un par de metros delante de todo el grupo… tras detenerse y quedarse de pie un par de segundos, se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a frente con ellos - hermanos mios… observen muy bien a su alrededor… sientan cada hueso que pisen, inhalen cada partícula que esté en el aire, escuchen cada sonido que alcance sus oidos… por que ese, hermanos mios… será la última cosa que harán en este lugar… muy pronto, estaremos pisando tierras nuevas… muy pronto, tendremos una nueva vida! – ante estas palabras, los demonios vitorearon a Aion, quien sonreía orgulloso y altivo, mientras que Chrno solo bajaba la mirada, y se alejaba de ahí… el plan se llevaría a cabo cuando el círculo brillante se pusiera, y para eso, al menos faltaban un par de horas, asi que tenía tiempo para pensar…

Aún no podía creer lo que iba a hacer... simplemente no podía... tras sentarse apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, mientras miraba el suelo, traía mas que nunca las mismas preguntas en su mente… ¿realmente estaba dispuesto a hacerlo? ¿realmente quería hacerlo? ¿por que no se había negado cuando había podido? ¿que iba a pasar si no era capaz de actuar como su hermano le había dicho? ¿que iba a pasar si el plan fracasaba? Chrno agitó su cabeza maldiciéndose así mismo. "_A buena hora vienes a pensar eso, Chrno…!_" "_ahora que falta menos de una hora, no puedes echarte para atrás… tu hermano confía en ti, tienes que apoyarlo!_" el chico levantó la mirada al cielo dejando escapar un gran suspiro, al momento de recargar su cabeza contra la pared rocosa, mientras que segundos después, cerraba los ojos, sintiéndose cansado...

Tu eres Chrno...? – una pequeña voz le bajar la mirada; al hacerlo, pudo ver a una niña demonio con un par de alas de murciélago sobresaliendo de la parte superior de sus orejas, mientras uno par de cuernos de carnero le salían de los laterales de la cabeza; tenía el cabello verde, un corte corto, y unos ojos color miel mirándole curiosamente. Chrno parpadeó un par de veces, como si recién hubiera despertado.

Kimi wa...? – preguntó Chrno, no pudiendo reconocer sus facciones... después de todo, si le hablaba con tanta familiaridad siendo un demonio, seguramente era por que ya habían tenido trato alguno...

Yo soy Maya! – respondió alegre la chica, al momento de mirar mas de cerca de Chrno, quien se hubiera echado hacia atrás de no ser que la pared se lo impedía – tu eres Chrno, verdad? – volvió a preguntar la chiquilla, al momento que Chrno finalmente asentía – YAJJJJJJJJJJJJJJUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! LO SABIA, LO SABIA! SABIA QUE ERAS TUUUU! – gritó emocionada la chiquilla, ahora así asustando al demonio de cabello morado; cuando la niña dejó de brincar, miró de nueva cuenta al chico, que parpadeaba rapidamente, sin saber a que venía tanta felicidad – jejeje, lo siento! Es que al mirarte, no pude evitar notar que eras idéntico a Aion-sama! – Chrno frunce un poco el ceño, no entendiendo muy bien las cosas – será genial si realmente eres tan poderoso como dicen! No puedo esperar a que comience!

A-Aguarda un segundo...! de que estas habland...

Tu deberías saberlo, el lider de todo esto es tu hermano, no?

S-si, lo sé, tu hablas de esta Revolución que se llevará a cabo en cuestión de minutos... – la chiquilla asiente – lo que no entiendo, es que tu que tienes que ver en todo esto...? es decir, eres muy pequeña...

Je, tal vez aún sea pequeña, pero mis deseos de ser libre son mas grandes que cualquiera de ustedes! Quiero salir, quiero explorar, quiero experimentar!

Tu también vas a pelear...? es decir... tienes idea de lo que esta "revolución" va a significar! – Maya asiente mientras mueve alegre las alitas de murciélago tras sus orejas – entonces como puedes estar tan tranquila! Muchos morirán! Como puedes estar ansiosa por que pase algo así! – el demonio la tomó por los hombros mientras clavaba su mirada en ella; finalmente, la niña solo dio un suspiro, mientras su voz se mantenía tranquila.

No quiero pasar toda mi vida encerrada aquí... no... mas bien... no quiero desperdiciar mi vida en este lugar... – Chrno se sobresaltó con estas palabras - Así que mientras pueda hacer algo por alcanzar mi sueño, haré lo que sea!

Como puedes estar arriesgarte tanto...? Ni siquiera es seguro que alcances a ver aquello que tanto anhelas... muchos no podrán hacerlo!

No todos los días se encuentra a alguien como tu hermano, asi que es por eso que muchos de nosotros, pese a que sabemos las consecuencias de lo que ésta batalla pueden significar, no tenemos miedo y le seguimos sin importar lo que pueda pasar... – se gira hacia él mientras cierra sus ojos y le sonríe – Chrno, al contrario de mi o de muchos otros, tu eres un demonio muy poderoso, asi que tu no deberías de tener miedo! – el demonio de cabello morado se heló ante estas palabras, mientras nuevamente sentía su mirada nublada y húmeda – Además, tu hermano estará cuidando de tu espalda si tu cuidas de la suya, así que no tengas miedo, que tú no estarás solo... – la chiquilla deja escapar un suspiro al momento de darse una vuelta – bien, tengo que irme, el circulo brillante está a punto de ponerse, me ha tocado proteger el sector 13° y no quiero fallar en mi misión ! Espero que nos volvamos a ver! Mientras tanto, cuídate y buena suerte! Ta-taan! – y sin decir más, se dio la vuelta mientras salía tarareando una cancioncilla. El demonio le miró en silencio por unos instantes.

MAYA! – llamó nuevamente Chrno, mientras la chiquilla se detenía y se giraba a mirarle, atendiendo el llamado - ... CUANDO TODO TERMINE, ME ASEGURARÉ QUE NOS DIVIRTAMOS ALGÚN DIA! – los ojos de la chiquilla se iluminan al momento que asiente.

ES UNA PROMESA, CHRNO! – y tras estas palabras, salió corriendo, mientras Chrno se quedaba mirando en esa dirección, al momento que dentro de sí, sabía que los motivos por los que iba a luchar, eran los correctos...

Tras dar un suspiro y dibujar en su rostro una expresión decidida, levantó vuelo y se dirigió a donde Aion, poniéndose a su lado, mientras éste giraba hacia él, con una sonrisa sádica y sus ojos y las tres gemas de su frente brillando al rojo vivo, al momento que daba un rugido, como la señal que todos esperaban para saber que el momento había llegado, mientras que al igual que el resto de los demonios, también rugía respondiendo al llamado de su hermano. Finalmente, sabiendo que era hora de actuar, Chrno extendió sus alas de nueva cuenta y levantó vuelo, al momento que tomaba una dirección ya conocida: la torre de Pandemonium.

Pronto hubo llegado a una zona restringida para muchos demonios... para muchos, pero no para él, no desde aquél día... pronto aterrizó en un amplio espacio, y observó el lugar, muy parecido a una colmena. Chrno dio una respiración honda, al momento comenzaba a avanzar, empezando a recordar cada parte del plan que Aion había trazado...

"_Según los datos que hemos obtenido, hay 13 capas numeradas en orden ascendente rodeando al Pandemonium, las cuales van disminuyendo de fuerza y resistencia mientras mas cerca se encuentren de la superficie, comenzando desde el sector mas bajo pero mas fuerte, o sea el #1..."_

Qué es donde está Pandemonium misma... – pensó para si Chrno, mientras que a la distancia podía ver en el centro de la gran colmena, una especie de pilar sobre el cual se podía apreciar la fina silueta de su reina. Por unos instantes se detuvo, sintiendo que en cualquier instante sufriría un ataque de nervios, sin embargo, decidió seguir avanzando.

"_En cada sector, sin importar cuántos demonios haya, el requisito para poder pasar al siguiente nivel es vencer a 100 demonios de los rangos mas altos... sin embargo, no habrá problema, porque conforme el número de sector vaya aumentando, probablemente disminuirán también los poderes de los demonios que lo vigilan, mientras los diferentes grupos se encargan de ir abriendo camino hasta la capa superior, nosotros, Jenai, Rizeel, Bit, Sheda, Tú y yo, tendremos que actuar lo mas rapido posible en el sector 1 para lograr el objetivo primordial y mas difícil de la misión..._"

Pandemonium... – pensó para sí Chrno, mientras pese a su paso firme, sentía cierto remordimiento dentro de él... después de todo era su madre... y aunque no podía olvidar lo que había pasado, sabía que no había sido culpa de ella totalmente... entonces, ¿por qué tenía ese pequeño sentimiento de rencor impulsándole para seguir avanzando?

Conforme se iba acercando, notó que sus pasos eran cada vez mas titubeantes, hasta que finalmente, no pudo avanzar mas, quedando a escasos 10 metros debajo del pilar donde estaba la mujer, misma que al sentir la presencia y la mirada sobre ella, se giró a verle, al momento que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Vaya, esto es algo que no esperaba... que te trae por aquí, Chrno? – llamó la mujer, al momento que el demonio se estremecía con el llamado.

Yo...– el joven demonio de cabellos violáceos desvió la mirada, mientras podía ver "los nidos" que contenían las futuras generaciones de demonios...

" - _¿Que va a pasar si Deufo y los vizcondes llegan a interferir...?"_

" _- Ellos no serán problema... estarán bastante ocupados con los "repentinos" alborotos que los grupos de Eros, Golbat y Belcebú estarán causando en la misma capa, asi que tendremos suficiente tiempo para llevar a cabo nuestro objetivo y salir del lugar antes de ser pillados..."_

" _-¿Crees que Pandemonium nos dejará atacarla sin poner siquiera un poco de resistencia? Sabes lo que su canto puede ocasionarnos a aquellos que nacimos de ella!"_

" – _Para eso estuvo trabajando Sheda... el campo magnético que su máquina activará cuando Pandemonium comience a cantar, formará un escudo protector que hará inaudible su canto por un lapso de 60 segundos, lo suficiente para realizar nuestro propósito..."_

" _- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en esto como pieza clave...?"_

" – _Pandemonium sospechará inmediatamente si yo me acerco a ella no preguntando de lo mismo... es por ello que tu..." _

Chrno? – llamó nuevamente la reina demonio, al momento que se giraba hacia el, con cierta duda en su rostro - ¿pasa algo?

¿Qué estoy haciendo..? – se preguntó Chrno dentro de si una vez mas, mirando al suelo, mientras los nervios nuevamente le invadían – no puedo hacer esto, NO DEBO HACER ESTO!

Chrno, que ocurre...! – insistió la reina nuevamente, mientras ésta vez había mas preocupación que impaciencia. El demonio de cabellos violáceos apretó sus ojos, sus colmillos y sus puños.

REINA PANDEMONIUM, LO SIENTO MUCHO, PERO DEBO HACERLO! – y antes de que la reina pudiera preguntar al no comprender lo que había querido decir Chrno, el demonio cargó esferas de energía en sus manos y las disparó a diestra y siniestra pero con un objetivo específico: los nidos.

La mirada estupefacta de Pandemonium no podía describirse, mientras llena de horror, seguía viendo como Chrno seguía disparando mas y mas rayos hacia los nidos... finalmente, en el rostro de la mujer se dibujó un gesto de ira, al momento que se giraba de nuevo al demonio que continuaba en su labor, hasta que una sensación como agujas atravesándole la cabeza comenzó a invadirle, deteniendo al instante su ataque y llevándose las manos a sus orejas, cubriéndolas, tratando de detener el espantoso dolor que le invadía, pero inútilmente... pronto cayó al suelo, revolcándose y gritando de dolor, sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Justo en el momento en que sentía no podía más, el dolor cesó al momento que un ensordecedor y escalofriante grito se escuchaba por los aires, mientras su eco resonaba por el lugar rebotando entre las paredes que cubrían el lugar. Entre sombras y figuras que Chrno no pudo identificar bien en un principio debido a su aturdimiento, pudo escuchar el sonido de un objeto desplomándose pesadamente sobre una superficie, al momento que una carcajada sonaba por los aires... finalmente, tras ponerse de pie y levantar su mirada hacia el pilar, divisó la figura de su hermano que reía descontrolado... Chrno por unos instantes suspiró aliviado al ver que Aion había acudido en su ayuda, sin embargo, toda su tranquilidad se desvaneció cuando con su mirada al recorrer el cuerpo del mismo, lograba divisar el objeto que cargaba entre sus manos, ahora bañadas de sangre...

A-Aion... q-que... has hecho! – la voz temblorosa de Chrno y la mirada llena de horror del mismo era algo indescriptible; el demonio de cabellos platinados dejó de reir al momento de medio girarse inmediatamente a mirarle, la misma sonrisa sanguinaria que le había echado la vez anterior, las gemas de su frente y sus ojos brillando con un rojo intenso.

¿Por qué pones esa cara? Ahora ya nadie podrá castigarnos... jejejejejeje... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – el demonio nuevamente comenzó a reir desquiciado, mientras Chrno trataba de digerir todo lo ocurrido... ahora por fin entendía a lo que Aion se había referido cuando hablaba de "la cabeza de la tonta" o "someter a Pandemonium".

Aion... mataste a Pandemonium... HAS MATADO A PANDEMONIUM! ACASO ESTAS... – logró articular finalmente Chrno sus palabras, mientras Aion solo trataba de calmarse.

Trata de calmarte un poco hermano, que este es uno de los precios que había que pagar, esta es una revolución después de todo, y alguien tenía que morir... ahora finalmente somos libres... jejejeje... – repentinamente, un par de explosiones comenzaron a escucharse por el lugar, al momento que cuando ponían su mirada a su alrededor, veían el motivo de las mismas.

L-Los nidos...! – exclamaba Chrno sin poder asimilar todavía lo que estaba pasando – L-La siguiente generación de demonios está...! – Chrno no logró evitar enfurecerse al escuchar a su hermano volver comenzar a reir – AION! SABIAS QUE ESTO IBA A PASAR! ACASO ESTAS INTENTANDO DESTRUIR LA OSCURIDAD!

Por que estás tan enfadado, Chrno...? – la voz de Rizzel llamándole le he hizo girar su mirada hacia atrás, donde el resto del grupo estaba, mientras Chrno solo apretaba sus colmillos.

Mira a tu alrededor... Todo se quema... se quema... jejejeje... – Jenai decía riendo también, mientras miraba emocionado a su alrededor.

Esto es genial...! – aprobó Bit golpeando nuevamente su puño contra su mano – no puedo esperar a que la verdadera libertad comience!

Todo lo que está por ocurrir va a ser muy divertido! – brincoteaba emocionada Sheda, al momento que aplaudía rapidamente.

Como pueden decir algo así después de lo que acaba de ocurrir...? – preguntaba en su interior Chrno, sin quitar el odio en su mirada ni ésta última sobre ellos, hasta el sonido de los zapatos de Aion haciendo contacto con el suelo llamaron su atención.

Tenemos lo que necesitamos! Ahora, salgamos de este lugar! – y sin decir más, mientras que en una mano traía sujetada con una especie de correas especiales la cabeza de la que había sido una vez la reina demonio, tras dar nuevamente un rugido indicando que habían cumplido su objetivo, levantó vuelo seguido de sus compañeros, Chrno reaccionando al último y aún pese al remordimiento en su interior tras echar una última mirada a su alrededor, finalmente les siguió...

Conforme iban pasando capa tras capa, Chrno era el único al que parecía afectarle el panorama desolado y los cadáveres de sus enemigos y de sus compañeros tirados por doquier... pasaron la capa 4, la 5, la 6, la 7... finalmente, sus ojos brillaron de emoción al ver que solo faltaban dos capas mas para poder salir de ese lugar; estando a punto de pasar la 12ª, un rayo estuvo a punto de golpear al chico de cabellos platinados le hizo detenerse, mientras que otro mas golpeó la superficie del lugar por donde estaba la grieta que les iba a permitir pasar al siguiente nivel. Cuando todos los demonios se giraron hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el ataque, se sorprendieron de ver al dueño...

¿Se dan cuenta de lo que acaban de hacer...! – la voz molesta de Deufo resonó por el lugar, mientras los demonios uno a uno comenzaban a descender hasta tocar suelo; finalmente, Aion bajó con la cabeza de Pandemonium en sus garras.

Je, has llegado un poco tarde Deufo, ¿no crees?...

Aion... eres tu! ERES UN MALDITO! TU Y TODO TU GRUPO ESTARÁN CONDENADOS POR EL RESTO DE SUS VIDAS! TU Y TODO TU GRUPO DE **PECADORES**! – El demonio que muy pocas veces se le veía alterado finalmente se mostró molesto, mientras que Aion, sínico como siempre había sido, solo se puso una mano en la cintura, mientras dibujaba una de sus características sonrisas burlonas.

¿Por qué te enfadas conmigo, Deufo? ¿Qué acaso no fuiste tu quien no defendió a su reina apropiadamente? – toma la cabeza de la reina mientras cierra sus ojos y frota su mejilla contra la de ella - ¿que diría Pandemonium de ti, que no estuviste ahí para protegerla...? oh, aguarda...! – abre los ojos mientras en seguida, pone una sonrisa divertida en su rostro y se encoge de hombros - no lo podremos saber ya jamás! Deberías estar agradecido conmigo de que jamás le volverás escuchar hablar, o de lo contrario seguro te mataría por tu incompetencia, no crees? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Asi que finalmente llegará la hora de enfrentarnos con el viejo? – preguntó emocionado Jenai, mientras nuevamente formaba en su brazo las tijeras con las que tanto disfrutaba pelear.

Viejo? No...! Esta es una presa! – exclamó emocionada Rizzel también, mientras preparaba un par de afiladas garras en sus manos.

ELLOS DEBEN MORIR! – gritó Bit mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

La risa de Aion pronto se vio interrumpida al escuchar varios rugidos a la distancia, y su expresión burlona se tornó a una de preocupación al comenzar a ver llegar miles de legiones de demonios por todos lados; el grupo de demonios miró de igual manera a su alrededor.

Mira ese número... son demasiados! – exclamó Chrno bajando un poco la cabeza; el temor era evidente en sus ojos.

No dejes que la cantidad te asuste! Son solo demonios de bajo nivel! Démonos prisa en acabar con Deufo y prosigamos al siguiente nivel para junto con los que hayan sido capaces de sobrevivir, podamos acabar con los 100 demonios que necesitamos para salir de éste lugar! – ordenó Aion, al momento de ponerse en guardia también.

P-pero Aion...! – el demonio que respondía a dicho nombre se giró hacia su hermano, al momento de extenderle su mano.

Vamos Chrno, ya no puedes echarte hacia atrás... tu también eres cómplice... déjame usar tus poderes... – el joven demonio de cabellos morados solo dio un paso atrás, al momento de negar... sin embargo, en seguida, sus ojos reflejaron verdadero espanto.

CUIDADO! – gritó repentinamente Chrno al momento de levantar vuelo y quitarse, mientras que Aion como reacción, solo atinaba a girarse y ver a que le había huido Chrno, mientras veía a Deufo lanzándole un ataque; los demás demonios tampoco tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, por lo que al igual que Aion, lo único que hicieron fue tratar de recibir el golpe de una forma que no les causara tanto daño.

Cuando el humo se disipó, había una gran grieta donde estaban los demonios, mientras que los primeros caían debilitados a causa del gran ataque, y en cuanto a Aion, lo único que éste hacía era retirar sus alas que había usado como escudo, al momento que no lograba mantener el equilibrio pese a estar hincado y se apoyaba en el suelo, mientras por un lado de su rostro, comenzaba a brotarle sangre; al levantar la mirada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió verdadero temor... estaba a merced de Deufo, que se dirigía velozmente hacia él, dispuesto a asestarle uno de los famosos golpes mortales que el duque poseía.

TE TENGO! – gritó triufante Deufo al momento de soltar el golpe, mientras Aion solo atinaba a cerrar los ojos y esperar el impacto, no pudiendo reaccionar.

AION! – la voz de Chrno se escuchó de pronto, mientras el chico abría sus párpados y miraba como su hermano menor había salido a su rescate, bloqueando el golpe de Deufo con uno propio, ocasionando una gran explosión.

CHRNO, REGRESA LA CABEZA, AÚN HAY TIEMPO! HAZLO POR LADY PANDEMONIUM, QUIEN INSISTIÓ EN NO HACERTE DAÑO AQUELLA VEZ! – le gritó Deufo aún en su choque de puños, mirando al joven demonio, quien nuevamente recordó a Pandemonium y ese día, al momento que sentía de nuevo ese pequeño rencor en su interior.

LOS SENTIMIENTOS NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER EN ESTO! ESO ES UNA REVOLUCIÓN! – Aion sonrió ante estas palabras, mientras que tras un par de segundos, ambos demonios se separaban y caía cada uno por su lado; Chrno cayó delante de su hermano, en una posición defensora, al momento que Aion se ponía de pie, y miraba a su hermano con mas orgullo que nunca.

NO ENTIENDES NADA! DEBÍ SUPONER QUE ERAS IGUAL QUE AION! – gritó fúrico Deufo, al momento de señalar al pequeño grupo – MATENLOS A TODOS! LEGIONES, HAGAN SU TRABAJO! NO DEJEN A NADIE VIVO!

Y finalmente, las hordas de demonios comandadas por Deufo comenzaron a atacar al pequeño grupo de rebeldes, mientras que pese a que no eran mas fuertes que ellos, habían comenzado a hacerles serio daño debido a la cantidad.

AION, TENEMOS PROBLEMAS! – chilló Sheda, al momento de señalar hacia la grieta que conducía hacia la capa número 13.

¿QUÉ PASA? CUAL ES PROBLEM... IUGHHH! – Aion no pudo terminar de hablar sin ser golpeado por un gran demonio, mismo que el chico acabó sin ningún problema en cuestión de segundos; tras escupir un poco de sangre se giró de nuevo hacia la gata.

AION, ESTÁN ATACANDO EL SECTOR 13! AHÍ ES DONDE SE ORDENÓ QUE LLEVARAN A LOS HERIDOS PARA QUE AL SALIR FUERA MAS FÁCIL CARGAR CON ELLOS! LOS DEMONIOS MAS DEBILES TAMBIÉN ESTAN AHÍ! – las palabras de Rizzel pese a haber sido dirigidas hacia su hermano, resonaron por los oidos de Chrno, quien tras haberse quedado inmóvil pese al grupo de demonios que se dirigía hacia el, finalmente recordaba el por qué le sonaba tanto ese número.

Olvidándose totalmente de la batalla ahí levantó vuelo y se dirigió hacia la grieta del sector 12, pese a los llamados de su hermano de que se quedara y luchara; tras deshacerse de los demonios que trataban de impedir su avance, finalmente llegó a la capa 13, donde el panorama que vio le dejó sin palabras: hordas de demonios matando a los heridos, ya fuera de forma directa con sus armas o quemándolos aún vivos; el chico escuchó un grito agudo y al girarse hacia la dirección de donde había provenido, se quedó perplejo al ver como un demonio de la categoría mas baja, masacraba a la niña que recién había conocido ese día; tras rugir fúrico y dirigirse hacia el demonio a toda velocidad, justo en el momento en que había estado a punto de darle otro golpe a la chiquilla, le tomó por un brazo y tras sujetar su cabeza entre sus garras, tiró de ella arrancándosela sin piedad, arrojando el cadáver por piezas lejos de ahí; inmediatamente, se giró hacia donde estaba la cría, que seguía tendida en el suelo, al momento que la tomaba entre sus brazos, y le llamaba.

Maya, Maya! – le insistía Chrno, implorando en su mente que despertara; tras apretar levemente sus ojos, la niña finalmente logró entreabrirlos, al momento de enfocar sus ojos miel en él – Maya...

C-Chrno... al fin... pensé que no vendrías... – dijo la niña, pese al dolor obvio e inmenso, sonriendo genuinamente - ¿ves como yo tenía razón... al decir que tú no debías preocuparte...?

Maya basta ya, solo conseguirás lastimarte mas... estamos muy cerca de salir de aquí, tienes que resistir... – Chrno no se dio cuenta de su voz quebrada ni sintió el momento en el que se le salieron las lágrimas; simplemente lo notó cuando la niña con una de sus manos le limpió la cara.

Lo siento, Chrno... parece ser que no podré cumplir mi promesa después de todo, verdad...?

MAYA... NO...!

Adiós... Chrno... – y tras sus palabras, al igual que como todo demonio al morir, su cuerpo de hizo cenizas desintegrándose en sus brazos ante la mirada horrorizada del chico, que como única reacción, abrazó contra si lo último que había sido de la chiquilla.

Aion y sus compinches pronto lograron darle alcance en el nivel superior, y el verle hincado, realmente le hizo preocuparse a este último, que pese a sus heridas, logró acercarse a él al momento de comenzar a reprocharle por haberles dejado solos abajo... sin embargo, su voz se cortó al notar el cuerpo del chico temblar y comenzar a rugir levemente, logrando con ello que diera un paso atrás, luego otro, y otro, hasta que finalmente, Bit y Jenai, que en un principio no supieron que pasaba, comprendieron al momento de poner en su rostro el mismo gesto que Aion tenía, y antes de que Rizzel y Sheda pudieran preguntar, las tomaron en brazos y junto con Aion, salieron volando lo mas rápido que sus alas se los permitieron al momento de tratar de encontrar el lugar mas lejano posible, mientras que como ellos habían sido capaces de predecir, los gruñidos de Chrno comenzaron a hacerse cada vez mas rapidos y mas audibles, mientras todos los miles de demonios sirvientes de Deufo se dirigían hacia el dispuestos a matarle, lejos de entender el peligro que se avecinaba; Deufo al notar la reacción de Chrno, ordenó a sus dos sirvientes principales que se alejaran del lugar lo mas que pudieran al momento que el hacía lo mismo, mientras que finalmente, segundos después, Chrno finalmente logró desatar su furia, dando un grito tan salvaje, desgarrador y abrasador como su ataque, que al instante comenzó a acabar con todos y cada uno de los demonios que le rodeaban, pese a que algunos habian tratado de escapar tras haber el daño que le había ocasionado a sus compañeros, sin ningún éxito... Todo esto era observado por Aion, Bit, Jenai, Sheda y Rizzel, que pese a que los primeros habían tenido ya una pequeña prueba de lo que el poder de Chrno podía hacer y pese a por naturaleza ser seres que disfrutaban del dolor y de la destrucción, no lograban quitar de su rostro un gesto de horror ante la masacre que sus ojos presenciaban.

Q-Qué significa esto, Aion...? – preguntaba la gata demonio, por primera vez en su vida, con miedo en su voz.

De donde sacaste a ese monstruo...? – preguntó Rizzel en la misma forma que Sheda, sin lograr quitar su mirada del espectáculo que Chrno les estaba dando.

Ese "monstruo"... – comenzó Aion, sin quitar su mirada del punto a la distancia que debía ser su hermano – solo sale cuando de verdad se le provoca... – mira de reojo a Jenai y a Bit, quienes solo mantienen la boca abierta, y en seguida regresa su mirada al frente – así que si pensaban que a mi debían de temerme, piénsenlo dos veces...

Repentinamente, un ruido se escuchó al momento que una luz cegadora les cubría, cegándoles por segundos; cuando finalmente lograron recuperar la visión, sus ojos brillaron de emoción al momento que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Finalmente, la grieta para salir al mundo exterior, se había abierto... finalmente, podían ser libres... sin embargo, la felicidad les duró poco al escuchar una explosión viniendo del lugar de donde estaba Chrno, incluso pese a la distancia al a que estaban, logrando sentir la brisa que la misma había ocasionado; cuando lograron abrir los ojos y ver que había pasado, vieron que en el lugar solo quedaba humo, y sin siquiera esperar a que preguntaran, Aion levantó vuelo y se dirigió de nueva cuenta hacia el lugar donde debía estar su hermano.

Tras aterrizar, Aion comenzó a agitar su mano tratando de disipar el polvo al momento de cubrir con su otra mano su boca, tratando de no vomitar ante la mezcla de olores de la carne quemada y la sangre; finalmente, logró divisar a su hermano a la distancia, que se mantenía de rodillas sobre el suelo, su ropa desgarrada, sus brazos caidas frente suyo y la mirada baja; el demonio de cabellos platinados corrió hacia el sin dudarlo ni un instante.

Hey, siempre había sabido que te gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero esto ya es demasiado...! – trató de hacer la broma Aion, no queriendo dejarle ver lo preocupado que había estado – a este paso y te tendrán mas respeto a ti que a mi... no crees? Jejejejeje... – sin embargo, Aion dejó de reir cuando al estar lo suficientemente cerca de él como para sujetarle por el hombro, le escuchó sollozar – Chrno...?

¿por qué Aion...? ¿por qué esto tuvo que pasar...? – preguntaba el demonio mas joven de los dos, mientras su voz se entrecortaba. Aion solo cerró los ojos al momento de fruncir el ceño melancólicamente.

A veces... el precio que hay que pagar es demasiado grande para conseguir lo que se quiere... y a veces... solo muy pocos son capaces de disfrutar lo obtenido...

ERA SOLO UNA NIÑA Y AÚN ASI DEJASTE QUE VINIERA! – le reclamó Chrno sin siquiera girarse a mirarle; Aion simplemente dejó escapar un suspiro y se hincó al lado de su hermano, poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico.

Chrno... yo solamente abrí las puertas a la posibilidad de escapar, de ser libres... yo jamás los obligué para que me siguieran... todos sabían lo que esto podía significar, y aún asi, quisieron venir... aún asi, prefirieron morir, que vivir el resto de sus vidas sometidos bajo lo mismo... ahora que finalmente las puertas al mundo exterior están abiertas, ahora que finalmente todo esto acabó, no te eches para atrás, por que entonces, su esfuerzo habrá sido en vano... – Chrno levanta su rostro y se gira a verle, su respiración entrecortada por el gimoteo y sus pupilas doradas, cristalinas por las lágrimas acumuladas dentro de sus ojos; Aion solo contiene las suyas – además, piénsalo hermano... ahora ellos también finalmente son libres...

Tras un par de segundos donde Aion y Chrno simplemente se miraron, el demonio mas chico finalmente cerró sus ojos con fuerza al momento de lanzarse sobre su hermano y abrazarlo con fuerza, sus lágrimas resbalando furiosas por sus mejillas, su llanto escandaloso y descontrolado; el demonio de cabello platinado simplemente se limita a consolarlo correspondiendo el abrazo, mientras dentro de sí, se jura así mismo que sin importar el precio que haya que pagar, realmente se encargará de realizar sus objetivos, no solo por él, sino por el sacrificio de todos aquellos, que como él, de ahora en adelante y para siempre, serían llamados **pecadores**...

El sol se coló a través de las cortinas blancas hasta su cara, logrando despertarle; tras dar un largo y gran bostezo, se giró hacia su lado y vio que su amigo demonio ya no estaba; tras sentarse sobre su cama y estirarse, la chica cedió el paso ante el llamado de la puerta, mientras que por la misma, asomaba su compañero de equipo en sus misiones, con la misma cálida sonrisa en su rostro desde hacía unos años. Cuando éste entró tras darle los buenos días, se dirigió hacia el pequeño clóset que había en la habitación, comenzando a acomodar un par de sábanas dentro del mismo, mientras la chica le seguía con la mirada. Finalmente, tras un par de segundos, la monja habló.

Neh, Chrno... – llamó Rosette, consiguiendo que el chico se girase a mirarle.

Que ocurre, Rosette? – preguntó el demonio de cabello morado mirándole con curiosidad, mientras ésta miraba sus pies durante los primeros segundos, y después, regresaba su vista hacia él.

¿Por qué... es que te llaman "pecador"...? – El chico se queda en silencio y por los primeros segundos, desvia su mirada, pensante; finalmente, da un suspiro y se gira hacia la chica, que aguarda por una respuesta.

Por haber decidido comenzar a vivir en verdad...

Ya veo... – dice, entendiendo un poco de la respuesta limitada de su compañero.

Finalmente, Rosette suspira y le extiende los brazos, al momento que el chico acude a ella y se deja abrazar, su cara contra el hombro de ella, mientras la chica comienza a acariciar su pelo; sin embargo Chrno, pese a que aún la culpa y el remordimiento le comen por dentro, dibuja una sonrisa en labios. "_Después de todo, Aion tenía razón... el precio que se pagó realmente valió la pena._" Y tras éste último pensamiento, hunde su cara en el hombro de la muchacha, mientras aprieta su agarre, y se dispone a disfrutar de su vida, de su compañía... de su verdadera libertad al haber escogido con quien quería estar...

FIN

Si, lo sé, soy un "poco" mala para los finales, pero aún asi me esfuerzo! Que dicen? Les ha gustado? PLEASE DEJEN REVIEWS! Y si tienen dudas, contáctenme! HASTA LA PROXIMA! n.n


End file.
